Birthday Surprise
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Saeki sudah lulus, tapi Kentarou tetap tidak lupa akan ulang tahunnya... Maap belom selese... DX


Minna-san… Saia capek abis mudik lebaran.. –gag nyambung-

Mana skula dengan nistanya ngasi banyak ulangan pulak DX

Sbenernya sii nii fic belom jadi, tapi daripada keburu basi di kompie, mending langsung saia post aja deh…

**Pairing** : SaekixKentarou

**Rating **: gw aja blom tauk musti dikasi paan XD

Tauk deh, enjoy aja.. Blajar trigono dulu yak…

--

Siang itu, di ruang klub tennis Rokkaku.

Aoi Kentarou tampak berminat sekali membolak-balik kalender. "Hmmmm…" Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap angka-angka pada kalender tersebut.

"Aoi-kun?? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Davide.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat sesuatu..." Aoi terlihat berpikir, "Tanggal 1 Oktober.. Bukannya itu hari ulang tahun Saeki-san??"

Davide terdiam.

"Kukira itu hari Lebaran…" Sahut Davide, "Tidak, aku tidak bercanda… Aku bahkan berpikir dulu siapa itu Saeki…"

"SUNGGUH TERLALU!!" Tiba-tiba Aoi ngamuk dan membanting meja.

"Jya, ampuunnn!!" Davide langsung mundur, merapat ke tembok.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan ulang tahun temanmu sendiri!!" Aoi langsung memulai ceramahnya, "Walau sudah lulus, tapi segala kenangan akan Saeki tidak akan hilang!! Dialah yang berjasa banyak untuk klub tennis ini!!"

Davide manggut-manggut, entah mengerti atau tidak. "Bahkan ulang tahunku sendiri saja aku lupa… Betapa hebatnya kau, buchou…"

"Nah, bukan saatnya untuk memujiku!!" Sahut Aoi bersemangat, "Telepon semua anggota klub yang dulu!! Kita buat pesta kejutan untuk Saeki!!"

"Hah?? Latihan klubnya bagaimana??"

"Tidak apalah ditiadakan satu hari, toh semua anggota klub juga menginginkan kebebasan…"

Davide cengok. Sebegitu pentingnyakah Saeki untuk Aoi??

Seluruh –mantan- klub tennis Rokkaku berkumpul lagi siang itu.

"Ada apa kau tumben-tumbenan memanggil kami semua??" Sahut Ryou, "Kau tahu, aku langsung buru-buru lari dari SMA-ku kemari untuk menemui kalian…"

"Iya, betul…" Sahut Bane, "aku sampai bolos remed vektor demi hal ini…"

"Ehhh?? Aku juga remed vektor!!" Sahut Itsuki, "Bane-chan, kita senasibb!!"

"MEMANG FISIKA LAKNAT!!" Jawab Bane lagi.

"HUWOOOOO!!" Teriak Itsuki, entah apa artinya. Kenapa malah jadi memboikot adanya Fisika begini??

"Ya sudahlah, kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan vektor blablabla itu…" Potong Aoi, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan soal ulang tahun Saeki tanggal 1 Oktober nanti…"

"Saeki??" Sahut Ryou, "Aku bahkan sudah lupa hal itu! Aoi-kun, kau benar-benar hebat bisa mengingatnya.!!"

"Gue gitu loh…" Jawab Aoi, "nah, kita mau membuat pesta kejutan untuk Saeki… Ada yang punya ide??"

"Kejutan…" Otak Davide langsung melayang-layang. Ia membayangkan Saeki datang kemari, dan di hadapannya ada kotak yang sangat besar. Ketika Saeki menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba keluarlah semua anggota klub tennis Rokkaku yang berpakaian ala maid dengan bunny ears.

"HEPI BESDEI SAEKIIII!!"

Semua –mantan- anggota klub tennis Rokkaku langsung berteriak-teriak lebai, joged en nyanyi lebai kalau perlu. Ada juga yang membawa cake ulang tahun Saeki, dan sisanya berebutan menyalami Saeki.

"Bagaimana usulku itu?" Tanya Davide. Semuanya saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Kau coba saja sendiri…" Sahut Bane sinis.

"Jadi bagaimana?? Ada ide lain tidak??" Aoi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelumnya kita berpura-pura jahat terhadap Saeki, lalu akhirnya kita membuat pesta untuknya??" Usul Ryou.

"Hah?? Coba kau jelaskan idemu itu… Kedengaran menarik…" Sahut Aoi.

Ryou menjelaskan idenya yang diakuinya cemerlang itu. Garis besar ide cemerlangnya itu adalah, kita semua akan nyuekin Saeki, dan setelah Saeki merasa cukup kesepian, maka mereka semua akan keluar dan mengadakan pesta untuknya. Suatu ide cemerlang yang akan membuat Saeki takkan melupakan pesta terhebat ini sepanjang hidupnya, begitu kata Ryou.

"Hmmm, kurasa ide itu bagus juga…" Sahut Itsuki.

"Ya, itu bagus…" Jawab Aoi, "Jadi, apakah kita akan memakai ide ini?"

Semuanya mengangguk, dan dimulailah persiapan mereka semua terhadap rencana 'Pesta Ulang Tahun Saeki yang Tak Terlupakan'. Judul lebai ini diberi oleh Ryou, bukan author.

--

Tanggal 1 Oktober

Ketika seluruh persiapan sudah selesai, Bane menghampiri telepon.

"Aoi, aku akan menelepon Saeki untuk menyuruhnya datang kemari…" Sahut Bane, "Apa sekarang sudah saatnya aku menelepon?"

"Kurasa sudah…" Aoi mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baik…" Bane memencet nomor-nomor pada teleponnya. Tut tut tuuuuuuttt…

Terdengar suara di ujung sana, "Halo?"

"Ah, Saeki-kun!!" Sahut Bane, "Datanglah ke sini, ke ruang klub tennis Rokkaku dulu!! Kami akan menunggumu di sini! Bye!"

Bane langsung menutup teleponnya, sementara Saeki di ujung telepon yang lain kebingungan. Salah makan apa si Bane sampai-sampai Ia tiba-tiba mengundang ke Rokkaku?

Meski bingung dan penuh rasa curiga, Saeki tetap pergi ke Rokkaku demi memenuhi undangan temannya itu. Ia pun segera berangkat naik kereta bawah tanah menuju SMP-nya tercinta itu.

Sebenarnya, mau apa sih mereka??

Saeki terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sampai tidak terasa Ia sudah berada di depan SMP-nya itu. (Hha?? Cepat sekali perjalanannya!! XD)

Ketika Saeki memasuki gerbang, Ia melihat sosok Bane.

"Bane!!" Panggil Saeki.

"Hah??" Bane berpura-pura dingin sesuai rencananya, "Ho, kau Saeki… Ngapain lo ke sini??"

"Lha, kan elo yang nyuruh gue ke sini!!" Protes Saeki.

"Eh? Iya juga yah…" Sahut Bane panik, "Eh, nggak… Maksudnya… Yah, lo mimpi kali gue nyuruh lo ke sini…"

Saeki tampak berpikir, "Apa jangan-jangan gue ketiduran pas pelajaran trigono tadi, terus gue mimpiin lo nyuruh gue ke sini??"

"Iya, begitu kali!" Bane bernapas lega, "Gue si ogah nyuruh lo ke sini…"

"Ho, maap deh..." Saeki ngeloyor pergi, "Kayaknya gue emank cuma mimpi… Gue balik dulu aja deh, bye…"

"Ehhhh, tunggu!!" Bane panik lagi.

"Lho, tadi katanya nggak mau ketemu gue??"

"Mumpung di sini, lo masuk aja ke dalem… Siapa tauk ada mantan anggota klub tennis di dalem…" Sahut Bane sok cool, "Gue si nggak peduli. Bye…"

Bane ngeloyor pergi, sementara Saeki merasa aneh. _Gue merasa ada sesuatu yang nggak beres ini… _Ia mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi Ia tetap masuk ke ruang klub sesuai amanat Bane.

Di tengah jalan, Ia berpapasan dengan Ryou.

"Ryou-kun!!" Panggil Saeki.

"Saeki-san!! Aku kange-…" Tiba-tiba Ryou teringat akan rencana buatannya sendiri, "Ehm, mau apa kau kemari??"

Saeki curiga dengan kelakuan Ryou yang aneh itu, "Em, tadi aku bermimpi Bane menyuruhku kemari… Jadi aku datang kemari saja…"

"Hooo…" Sahut Ryou acuh tak acuh, "Sesukamulah…"

Ryou melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Saeki sendiri yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya besar. Sikap Bane yang aneh, belum lagi dengan kelakuan Ryou yang mendadak sinis. Ada apa gerangan sebenarnya dengan klub tennis ini? Apa mereka semua salah makan mi bachon yang kadaluwarsa??

--

Chapter 2 nya menyusul deh XD

Oh iia, bwadd Kyuu-chan, met ultah iiah.. Hanya doa yang bisa saia berikan.. –sok puitis-

If u like, comment plis…


End file.
